Finding Mei
by british-kitten
Summary: Xiang finds a girl hidden away in the alley and decided to taker her home and bring her to his family. Will she end up living with them? Human names used, Please review. Kwhekk


**Hello, This is my first fan-fiction. Please, review. I would like to know what's wrong, misspellings, etc.**

**Thank you ~ Kwhekk ~~ 3**

**Japan : Taiwan doesn't own Hetalia.**

**Me: No, I don't own Hetalia. But, I do own an iPod and a pair of headphones.**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" She looked up into a face that seemed her own age. He held an umbrella that was big enough so it shielded the pouring rain from the both of them. He was wearing a long-sleeved sweater, jeans and rubber galoshes. His face was thin, and had chin-length brown hair. He also had thick, funny eyebrows. She searched the face for any emotion, but couldn't find any. She thought she saw a flicker of worry. She shook her head no, and started crawling back a little. Would he do something to her? Kidnap her? Hurt her? "Hey, it's okay," He reached his hand out to her, "Come home with me so we can get you warm and something to eat." She just sat there and stared at him, amazed. Food? Warmth? She was about to agree; then she realized he might be trying to kidnap her! He seemed to read her mind. " I won't kidnap you. Just come and stay the night. You can't spend the night here in the alley under the pouring rain."<p>

Finally, she agreed.

They both walked under the umbrella to the edge of the town. "This way." He mumbled, gesturing to a worn-out path that cut through the bamboo grove. They walked for a while, until the path cleared into an enclosed area with a three-story traditional Chinese house. He led her strait up to the closed front door, opened it and walked in. " Ah! Xiang, you are late!" Another slightly older boy ran into the entry room. "It is nearly 7:00, and Aniki has been worried. You shou… Xiang, who is she?" He spoke softly. "Uh. I don't know." He mumbled, looking at the ground. "So … you just brought her home? Doesn't she have a place to go home to?" "I don't think so … She was in the alley on Lotus Street, Kiku. I …" Xiang turned to the small girl. Her wide eyes were looking everywhere in the room. "I'm sorry, Kiku." "Well … let's go talk to Aniki about this. We need to find her real home." "Alright." Kiku held his hand out to the small girl. "Will you please come with us?" He inquired. She shyly nodded her head and began walking with the two through halls to their brother's room. "Aniki, Xiang is home. He brought a friend with him." "Really? Who?" A boy even older than Kiku walked out of the room and crouched down to her eye level. "What is your name, little one?" "M-Mei." She mumbled. "Mei." He had a soft voice. "I am Wang Yao, but you can call me Yao or Aniki. Do you have a family to return to?" "Uhm … N-no. I have no family …" "Ah." Kiku's eyes widened in shock, but Xiang's face had no emotion. He was still staring at Mei. "Well, you can come and eat with us and spend the night here, if you wish," Yao spoke as he led them all to the kitchen. Suddenly, several people ran into the kitchen through a back door. "Yong-Soo, come back, we need the rice for dinner!" A thin girl yelled as she ran through the kitchen, chasing a small boy with a pack of rice. "Rice was originated in Korea, Da~ze!" the boy shouted. "There he goes again." Said a mild, smiling boy as he walked in the door. Mei was surprised by the sudden explosion, but watched in amazement as the pretty girl chased the boy who was older that her, but younger than Kiku. Finally, she caught him and brought him into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. "Who is the new girl?" The tall, smiling boy inquired to Yao. "I am Mei." Mei said looking square at him. "Welcome Mei. I am Aran, this is Lien and that is Yong-Soo." She was still a little frightened by the night's turn of events. "Alright, I'm going to start dinner, Kiku and Aran will help me. Lien, could you please watch the kids? Thank you." Yao told everyone. We'll talk during dinner, okay?" "Alright, let's go into the back yard, Mei, Yong-Soo, Xiang. Leave dinner to the boys." She winked at Mei and Yao, telling them she was joking. "Yes! Outside!" Yong-Soo cheered and ran out the door. Mei, Lien and Xiang followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, cliffhanger. I'm super tired and need to be asleep in 15 minutes. I'll try to upload more this week, okay?<br>**

**Korea: Taiwan doesn't own Hetalia, Da~ze. But I do~**

**Me: Uh, no, the greatest person ever, Hidekaz Himaruya, does. **

**Please ~ Review, Kwhekk ~ 3**


End file.
